Makhluk Primal dan Di Mana Menemukan Mereka
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Pada pertempuran di Times Square, tidak ada yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Newt Scamander terlontar ke dunia lain, sebuah langit tak bertepi. Mungkin, jawaban yang dicari Newt Scamander memang ada di ujung langit; setidaknya ia ke sana bersama seorang anak. Fantastic Beasts/Granblue Fantasy. T untuk (utamanya) bahasa kasar.


_Disclaimer_ :  
Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing (Fantastic Beasts oleh JK Rowling, Granblue Fantasy oleh Cygames), kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

* * *

 _ **Makhluk Primal dan Di Mana Menemukan Mereka**_

 _Bab I: Luminiera_

* * *

 _Stasiun Kereta Bawah Tanah dekat Times Square, New York, 1926_

* * *

Pertempuran dengan Obscurus yang tadinya diperkirakan berlangsung singkat, ternyata berlangsung cukup lama. Ratusan mantra menghantam gumpalan bayangan hitam yang dulunya Credence Barebones, gagal mengurangi ukuran gumpalan itu. Sang pemimpin Kongres Sihir Amerika Serikat, Serafina Picquery, bahkan sudah turun tangan ikut melemparkan mantra penghancur pada sang Obscurus yang masih bertahan. Praktis hanya beberapa orang di dalam stasiun kereta bawah tanah itu yang tampak menunggu perkembangan lebih lanjut, diantaranya Newt Scamander dan Percival Graves.

"Ini… tidak bekerja," ucap Tina Goldstein sambil mencoba menenangkan nafasnya. Di belakang sang gadis, Jacob Kowalski dan Queenie Goldstein berdiri mematung.

"Obscurus ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya…" ucap Newt sambil mengelus dagu. "Lihat, ia tidak lagi menyerap mantra sihir seperti di awal pertarungan tadi. Mantra yang diluncurkan sekarang lebih banyak dipindahkan ke arah lain atau ditolak, bukan diserap. Baru kali ini aku melihat perilaku yang seperti ini pada Obscurus…"

"Hmh… kau ahli hewan sihirnya, Tuan Scamander," timpal Graves sambil mendengus. "Apa ada cara untuk mengalahkannya? Mungkin menahannya cukup lama untuk dipindahkan ke dalam tempat karantina?"

"Aku… tidak begitu yakin. Credence… sudah berkembang melewati apa yang diketahui tentang Obscurus," ucap Newt sambil mengarahkan matanya ke gumpalan kegelapan yang masih bergolak dan menghadapi kekuatan tempur penuh sepasukan anggota elite MACUSA. "Pada esensinya, Obscurus adalah parasit… bukan? Dan seperti makhluk hidup lainnya, parasit akan berusaha memperbanyak diri dan… melepaskan diri dari inangnya…"

"Tidak mungkin!" sergah Graves sambil mengarahkan tongkatnya pada sang Obscurus. "Tidak pernah ada pemisahan antara Obscurus dan inangnya yang berhasil sampai saat ini!"

"Sampai saat ini. Obscurus dalam koperku," balas Newt dengan nada yang penuh keingintahuan. "Ia masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bila sudut pandang kita diubah, maka proses pemisahan Obscurus dan Gadis Sudan itu berhasil memisahkan dan mengisolasi Obscurus hidup."

"Jadi… ada kemungkinan Credence bisa dipisahkan dari Obscurus ini?" tanya Tina. Sebersit harapan berkelebat dalam matanya.

"Mungkin… bila Obscurus ini sudah sampai di tahap berdiri sendiri, ia mungkin sudah siap meninggalkan inangnya," ucap Newt dengan nada optimis. "Queenie, kembalilah dulu ke apartemen bersama Jacob. Bawa koperku bersamamu. Tunggu kami di sana."

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian berdua harus kembali, kau dengar itu?" ucap Queenie sambil mempersiapkan tongkatnya.

"Tentu saja kami akan kembali, jangan kuatir," balas Newt sambil tersenyum. Sejenak kemudian, Jacob dan Queenie meninggalkan tempat pertempuran dengan Apparate.

"Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?" tanya Tina sambil menunjuk ke arah pertempuran yang masih berkecamuk.

"Terbangkan aku ke bagian atas Obscurus itu, lalu jatuhkan aku tepat di tengah," jawab Newt sambil mencabut tongkatnya dari dalam jaket. "Aku akan melindungi diri dengan Mantra Pelindung, lalu mencoba memisahkan mereka dari dalam."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya meminta para Auror berhenti menyerang?" ucap Graves sambil mencabut tongkatnya dari dalam jaket jas.

"Sebisa mungkin aku butuh perhatian makhluk ini teralih. Bila ia memusatkan perhatian padaku, aku tak akan bisa bertahan lama," balas Newt setelah selesai mengaktifkan beberapa mantra perlindungan. "Protego Duo, Fianto Duri. Aku siap, Tina. Jangan terburu-buru, letakkan aku tepat di tengah."

"Baiklah. Mobilicorpus," ucap Tina sambil mengayun tongkatnya dengan lembut. Newt pun mulai mengambang ke arah atas gumpalan kegelapan yang masih menangkis dan memantulkan berbagai mantera itu.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, Tuan Scamander?" seru Picquery ketika ekor matanya menangkap gelembung keperakan berisi Newt melayang menuju Obscurus yang sedang diperangi itu.

"Ibu Presiden, jangan berhenti menyerang!" sambar Graves yang kini melontarkan beberapa mantera ke arah sang Obscurus. "Tuan Scamander sedang berusaha memisahkan inang dan Obscurus! Kita harus menjaga perhatian Obscurus ini tetap teralih!"

"Aku tak begitu mengerti, tapi sebaiknya ini bekerja! Jaga tekanan pada makhluk ini selama si Orang Inggris itu melakukan tugasnya, para Auror!" balas Picquery sambil kembali melontarkan beberapa mantra ke arah sang Obscurus.

Dari posisinya di belakang garis depan serangan, Tina bisa melihat bahwa sang Obscurus mulai berkurang kekuatannya. Newt sendiri sudah menghilang ke dalam kegelapan yang bergolak. Sang Presiden sedang berkoordinasi dengan para komandan Auror, mengganti penyihir di garis terdepan agar serangan tak melonggar. Percival Graves, di lain pihak… Tina berani bersumpah, ia melihat ujung-ujung bibir Graves naik.

Ketika itu pula, _ruang_ mulai _melengkung_ dan _menjerit_.

* * *

 _Langit Sekitar Pulau Tak Dikenal, Daerah Angkasa Phantagrande, xxxx_

* * *

"Karteira, apa kamu yakin ini ide bagus?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di dek kapal angkasa

"Yakin laa Kapten! Lokasi tersembunyi yang dekat dengan Golonzo dan Amalthea, belum diketahui Kekaisaran Erste dan Persatuan Enforcer, dan kosong sama sekali? Inang bungkuk juga tahu kalau kita harus segera menancapkan patok tanah di sana!" balas Karteira, gadis berambut coklat kemerahan di samping sang Kapten.

"Yah, selain itu ini juga permintaan langsung dari Sierokarte, sih," ucap seekor naga kecil yang sedang mengunyah apel di bahu sang Kapten. "Ia bahkan mengirim langsung tenaga kerja ke Golonzo untuk diangkut ke pulau."

"Mmhm! Kalau bukan dari ambo, ambillah saran Siero!" timpal Karteira sambil tertawa kecil. Seorang gadis berambut biru panjang bergelombang pun keluar dari palka kapal.

"Oh, Ferry," ujar sang naga kecil sambil menoleh ke arah sang gadis. "Tak lama lagi lagi kita sampai… tapi kita mungkin kesulitan mencari tempat menambatkan kapal. Terakhir kali, kita bisa mendarat di dermaga desa, tapi setelah para penduduk desa menghilang…"

"Hmm… bukannya di sekitar desa banyak tanah lapang ya Vryn," ujar Ferry sambil melipat tangan. "Karena Celeste sudah dikalahkan, aku yakin jumlah monster yang ganas juga sudah berkurang."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Rackam?" seru sang kapten sambil menoleh pada sang jurumudi yang dimaksud.

"Kita bisa menurunkan para pekerja langsung di alun-alun desa, kok. Angin di sini tak sekuat Port Breeze atau Albion, jadi memilih tempat untuk menambatkan Grancypher bukan perkara sulit," ucap Rackam sambil menjaga kemudi tetap lurus. "Lebih baik menambatkan kapal angkasa di tanah daripada di dermaga yang rusak, menurutku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa nama pulau ini?" celetuk Karteira ketika sang kapten beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, menuju ke tempat Rackam di kemudi. Vryn si naga kecil terbang dari tempatnya hinggap di bahu sang kapten, lalu hinggap di bahu Karteira.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat. Nampaknya tak ada yang mengingatnya," ujar Ferry sambil menghembuskan nafas imajiner. "Kota kecil yang akan kita darati namanya Crepusculo, sih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengganti namanya menjadi… entahlah, Mistyshroud?" balas Karteira sambil menggaruk dagu.

"Aku suka nama itu!" sambar Vryn sambil tersenyum. "Crepusculo terlalu rumit, sulit diucapkan!"

"Oi, jurumudi! Arah jam 2 dari haluan! Nampaknya seperti… orang jatuh?" seru sebuah suara dari corong komunikasi. Suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar beberapa orang di dek.

"Itu suara Lowain, ya?" ujar Vryn sambil mengarahkan mata ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Nampaknya begitu," balas Karteira sambil berjalan ke bagian dek yang tidak menghalangi jalan.

Kapal angkasa pun mulai berputar dan mempercepat laju, siap menyelamatkan orang yang dimaksud. Beberapa orang keluar dari palka, penasaran akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terlihatlah orang jatuh yang dimaksud. Jaket birunya tampak berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Seorang gadis berambut biru lurus di dek menjerit tertahan.

"Andira! Terbanglah ke sana dan selamatkan orang itu!" seru sang kapten pada seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek yang duduk di salah satu pojok dek.

"Baik, Kapten!" balas sang gadis cepat sambil melompat ke udara. Segumpal awan segera berkumpul di bawah kaki sang gadis, sebelum membawanya pada si orang jatuh.

"Enaknya bisa terbang seperti itu," gumam Karteira sambil mendengus. Penyelamatan itu selesai tanpa kesulitan berarti, dan pria misterius yang jatuh dari langit itu pun dibaringkan sementara di dek.

"Bagaimana, Johan?" ujar sang kapten pada seorang pemuda berambut kelabu pendek yang memeriksa sang pria misteri yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hmm, nampaknya tidak ada luka yang berarti, walaupun saya mendeteksi cukup banyak residu elemen Kegelapan di dalam tubuhnya. Mungkin ia terkena _ougi_ elemen itu," papar Johan sambil menyelesaikan sihir deteksinya. "Jiwanya tidak dalam bahaya, tapi tubuhnya harus mengeluarkan elemen itu secara bertahap. Ia belum akan sehat sepenuhnya selama tiga sampai empat hari ke depan."

"Baguslah. Bawa dia ke ruang perawatan," ujar sang kapten pada beberapa pria ras draph yang berdiri mengerumuni kejadian itu. "Johan, jaga dia bergantian dengan beberapa orang. Kalau ia sadar, kabari aku."

"Baik, Kapten," ucap Johan sambil mengangguk.

* * *

…

* * *

Gelap.

Newt masih ingat ketika Tina menurunkan gelembung Protego berisi dirinya ke tengah Obscurus yang dulunya Credence Barebones itu. Bisikan-bisikan. Kegelapan yang bergolak dan berputar. Hitam dan kelabu saling bersilang dan berpadu membuat pola-pola yang membuat kepala Newt mual dan perutnya pusing.

Di tengah semua itu, sebentuk kesadaran inti yang dulunya Credence Barebones terletak.

"Credence! Credence, kau bisa mendengarku?" seru Newt sambil menambah kekuatan perisai Protego yang melindunginya.

 _sakit_ **LEMAH** _setan_ **GERGASI** _kotor_ **APA** _bunuh_ **HANCURKAN** _maumu_ **MATI** _semua_ **MATI** _semua_ **MATI** _semua_

Kekuatan gelap Obscurus mendesak perisai Newt dengan dahsyat. Hawa kekuatannya begitu meyesakkan dada, bak hendak merampas nafas siapapun yang mendekat.

"Credence! Aku datang untuk membawamu pulang!" Newt kembali memanggil.

 _Lancang_ **BANGSAT** _pergi_ **JANGAN** _enyah_ **KEMBALI** _jembalang_ **LICIK** _penyihir_ **SAKIT** _sakit **SAKITsakitSAKIT**_

"Crede-"

Kalimat Newt terpotong oleh sebuah teriakan yang bisa ia rasakan dengan seluruh tubuhnya. Protego miliknya amblas oleh tekanan hawa gelap. Kemudian, Newt merasa seluruh tubuhnya remuk bak dikubur longsor.

* * *

…

* * *

"Crepusculo, tepat di depan!" seru sang juru mudi sambil meluruskan haluan kapal angkasa. Tidak seberapa jauh di depan, sekumpulan bangunan tak terurus yang dinamai kota Crepusculo mulai terlihat. Sebuah dermaga angkasa yang kondisinya buruk nampak hampir roboh di sebelah tenggara.

"Terbanglah mengitari kota, Rackam," ujar sang Kapten sambil meraih teropong lipat di pinggangnya.

"Oke Kapten," balas Rackam sambil mendengus pelan.

"Uh, dermaga angkasa itu seperti habis diamuk topan…" gumam sang Kapten pelan. "Seingatku waktu kita di sini dermaganya tidak separah itu…"

"Mungkin memang ada topan setelah kita meninggalkan kota. Yang jelas, sudah pasti kita tak bisa mendarat dan menambat di dermaga," timpal Rackam sambil membawa kapal mengitari kota hantu harfiah itu. "Terlalu berbahaya kalau tak diperbaiki dulu."

"Hmh, bukan hanya itu… Ferry, coba lihat ke bawah," ujar sang Kapten sambil menunjuk ke arah jalanan kota kecil itu.

"…Banyak sekali…" gumam Ferry sambil bersandar ke pegangan di sisi kapal. "Dan… hanya musuh tipe Ghast? Agak aneh…"

"Tetap saja kita harus ke bawah dan membersihkannya… kalau tidak diusir, pekerjaan tak bisa dimulai… oke semuanya berkumpul!" gumam sang Kapten sambil mendengus, sebelum mengeluarkan perintah. "Io, Sophie, JJ ikut aku dalam tim pendarat pertama. Feather, Daetta, Rimu, dan Vermeil akan membentuk tim pendarat kedua. Kedua tim akan menyisir kota melingkar dari alun-alun ke arah luar. Philosophia, Soriz, Erica, dan Baotorda di tim pendarat ketiga akan berjaga di alun-alun. Bila kalian kewalahan, mundur ke alun-alun dan bertahan di sana. Lainnya tunggu di kapal, kecuali bila aku mengeluarkan suar merah yang berarti semua tim di tanah harus mundur total. Semua siap?"

"Siap Kapten!" sambut seluruh anggota kru di dek.

"Oke. Rackam, arahkan kapal ke atap tertinggi di sekitar alun-alun. Kami akan melompat," ucap sang Kapten sembari bersiap-siap. "Setelah itu, tunggulah sementara di ketinggian yang cukup."

"Siap, kapten. Kita akan melewati atap gereja dalam satu menit!" balas Rackam sambil tersenyum. "Tiga puluh detik!"

"Tiga, dua, satu… Lompat!" seru sang Kapten sebelum tim pertama melompat ke arah atap sebuah gereja di pinggir alun-alun kota.

…

"Ini tak ada habisnya…" gerutu Io sambil mengarahkan mantera-manteranya pada gumpalan-gumpalan monster hitam yang terus merangsek maju. "Ferry, apa ini normal?"

"Tidak… Dulu memang banyak Ghast di sekitar sini, tapi jumlahnya seimbang dengan monster lain…" balas Ferry, cambuknya mencabut nyawa seekor Ghast yang hendak membokong anggota tim keempat, JJ.

"Yo yo yo! Kapten, mereka berkumpul di rumah itu yo!" seru JJ sambil menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan Ghast yang terpojok.

"Luminiera Oath!" seru sang Kapten sambil menusukkan pedang ke angkasa, melepaskan energi pedang yang terkumpul dalam bentuk tombak-tombak cahaya yang menghujani kumpulan Ghast itu dari berbagai sisi.

"Eh? Itu…" ujar Ferry sambil melemparkan ekor matanya ke arah salah satu rumah kosong di sepanjang jalan yang sedang mereka lalui. Sekilas matanya bertemu dengan sesosok orang lain.

"Ada apa, Ferry?" ujar sang Kapten sambil menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hei! Di sini berbahaya!" seru Ferry ke arah orang dalam rumah itu. "Oh... Aku merasa melihat seseorang di dalam sana, Kapten."

"Ada orang di sana? Bukannya di sini sudah tak ada penghuni setelah Celeste dikalahkan...?" gumam Io penasaran.

"Nampaknya begitu…" ujar sang Kapten sambil mendekati rumah itu. "Io, bisa minta cahaya-"

Belum selesai kalimat sang Kapten, tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan hitam membobol sebuah rumah di sebelah rumah tempat Ferry melihat orang misterius itu. Pecahan kayu dan batu menghujani keempat pengembara angkasa itu, membuat mereka harus mundur beberapa langkah.

"Whoa! Baru pertama kali aku melihat Ghast sebesar ini, yo!" seru JJ sambil menyiapkan cakram cahaya yang menjadi senjatanya.

"Io, luncurkan suar kuning!" seru sang Kapten sambil maju menyerang dengan pedangnya. "Kita tak bisa menghadapi monster ini berempat!"

"Vergiften!" seru Ferry sambil meluncurkan bola-bola cahaya yang meledak ketika menyentuh monster Ghast raksasa itu. "Hati-hati, Kapten! Dia akan menyerang!"

"Berpencar!" perintah sang Kapten ketika gumpalan kegelapan itu merangsek maju ke tengah formasi mereka.

"Hyaaa- eh?" seru Io heran. Mereka berempat berpencar, namun sasaran Ghast raksasa itu ternyata bukan mereka. Ghast raksasa itu terus merangsek maju melewati mereka, sebelum menghilang di kejauhan.

"Kita… beruntung?" gumam Ferry sambil menghembuskan nafas.

"Apapun itu, aku yakin ia akan muncul lagi," gumam sang Kapten sambil menyarungkan pedang. Di kejauhan, tampak empat orang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kami melihat suar kuning," ucap seorang lelaki berotot berambut putih. "Apa kalian terdesak?"

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan Ghast raksasa, tapi monster itu segera kabur. Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan kembalinya monster itu, Soriz," balas sang Kapten sambil menggaruk dagu. "Bagian kota ini sudah bersih. Kita harus kembali ke alun-alun dan mulai menurunkan para pekerja. Batasi dulu gerak mereka di sekitar alun-alun, kota ini belum sepenuhnya aman karena masih ada Ghast raksasa itu."

"Baik, Kapten," balas Soriz pendek.

Mereka pun beranjak untuk mulai kembali ke arah alun-alun kota, namun Ferry masih melemparkan pandangan ke rumah berisi pemuda itu. _Siapa kau…?_ Pikir sang gadis arwah itu sebelum beranjak mengikuti sang Kapten.

* * *

 _A/N_ :  
Hasil penerawangan di saat mabuk garam karena gacha #HEH  
So yeah, I'm back-ish :3


End file.
